Four Houses
by HP Sleuth
Summary: The Maurauders are the best of friends now, but how did they get that way? This is the story of when the Maurauders first met, and how they went from strangers to enemies to best friends.


Disclaimer - I didn't invent Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money. That ought to cover it. If I had invented that, why would I write fan fiction? And why would Sirius be dead?   
  
Gaaaaaaaaar they killed Sirius.   
  
FOUR HOUSES  
  
James Potter wasn't a bit nervous as he boarded the train at platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He had been waiting on the platform for ten minutes before the train had finally pulled into the station - right on time, down to the second - and was one of the first students onto the train. Some of the older students were amused, and a few were annoyed, and a first year with such unusual boldness. Most new students at Hogwarts were shy, nervous, even afraid - exactly the opposite of James, who slipped into the first empty compartment, sat down, and propped up his feet on the seat opposite him.  
  
Sirius Black was a little more typical. He shadowed his fourth-year brother, Regulus, onto the train before Regulus - Reggie, to all but the brothers' parents - ran off to join his friends. Sirius had barely time to shout after him before -  
  
"Get out of our way, kid! Go on, move you're blocking the door of our compartment!"  
  
A wiry kid with thick brown hair and a black-haired girl who Sirius thought was related to him glared down at him. Sirius quickly stepped out of their way, but heard a loud voice as he did so from the compartment on his right.  
  
"Your compartment?" Stepping to the side, Sirius saw a boy who couldn't be older than himself, with spiky black hair and an air of complete confidence. "I rather think not. Bellatrixie Something, right? From that dinner party?"  
  
"Bellatrix Black," said the girl softly. Everything about her, from her eyes to her carefully controlled voice, suggested that she didn't usually think twice before mauling someone who got her name wrong.  
  
And Sirius thought, Oh yes, of course. Dear sweet Cousin Bella.  
  
The boy in the compartment continued his speech, not subdued in the slightest. "Yeah, Bella. James Potter - you know, son of Jonathan Potter."  
  
The brown-haired boy piped up. "Okay, Potter, glad to meet you. I'm Slen Ravelle. Now leave us alone and go sit with the other first-year babies in the back of the train."  
  
"Actually, said James, spotting Sirius and raising his eyebrows questioningly, "I'm saving some seats here for a few of my fellow babies. In fact, there's one now! My good friend…"  
  
"Sirius Black," finished Sirius, taking his cue and stepping into the compartment. "Of course, if you two big old grown-ups want to sit in the back…"  
  
"That's just fine with us," concluded James with a grin at Sirius, who he was sure he had never seen before. "Good to see you, buddy."  
  
Sirius grinned back, relaxed by James' careless manner. It was good to know he was going to have a friend at this school.  
  
"So, Sirius and Bellatrix," said James nonchalantly. "Related?"  
  
"Yes," Bellatrix said coldly. "And Sirius, your brother won't be pleased to hear that you're mixing with the Potter boy."  
  
Then she and Slen slipped off down the aisle.  
  
Sirius immediately turned back to James. "You're not really James Potter?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You're not serious."  
  
"No, but I'm very glad to meet you."  
  
"Ha ha." Sirius was annoyed. "I'm sure I've never heard that one before."  
  
"And I don't have to convince everyone I meet that yes, I am James Potter, heir of Jonathan Potter and his fortune." James pulled his feet off of the bench where Sirius sat and swung around to face the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The werewolf called Remus Lupin sat alone. This was okay. He didn't want people around, because people meant talking and talking meant questions. Remus didn't want questions. Better to keep quiet and learn to disappear into the crowd here. No one had to know.  
  
Remus was glad he was going away to school. Home was too hard to handle now. He hated how he could see in his parents' tired eyes, hear in their stretched voices how much he was burdening them. He hated the careful tolerance, how they tried so hard not to let him see the trouble they went to for him. Of course, he knew they loved him, but it was better for all of them that he left. He knew they knew it too.  
  
Someone knocked at the compartment door. Before Remus could say anything, the boy outside opened the door and came in. Remus knew him at once, as anyone who ever read the Daily Prophet would. It was James Potter.  
  
James closed the door and slouched onto the seat opposite Remus. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Remus tried not to stare. "No! Why, what-"  
  
"I couldn't stand sitting with that Sirius Black anymore. You're lucky if you've not met him. Stupid hero worshipper." James glared at a corner.  
  
"Hmm." Remus knew he seemed indifferent. That was fine. Not the sort of person James would want to befriend.   
  
"What's your name?" James asked finally, looking up.  
  
"Remus Lupin." I already know yours.  
  
"I guess you know who I am," James grinned now. "I like you, Remus. You don't talk too much."  
  
Remus sighed. Couldn't they just leave him alone? He was being rude and disinterested and James still wanted to be friends with him. He might have to do something extreme.  
  
"So," continued James. "have you heard anything about school yet?"  
  
It was now or never, Remus decided. He reached for the book he had set aside and flipped through the pages for where he had left off. "No. And I'd really rather not, if you can manage that."  
  
James just stared for a minute. Remus could see he was shocked and hurt. Remus blushed and raised the book higher to hide his face, stinging with guilt. He knew he was being a jerk, but it was all for the best. Werewolves couldn't have friends. He'd learned that lesson years ago.  
  
James finally turned away, grinning thinly. "Only thirty minutes into the train ride, and two compartments have rejected me. Well, maybe I'll be lucky with the third."  
  
"Good luck, said Remus, quite sincerely.  
  
"Whatever." James slammed the door behind him.  
  
Alone again in the compartment, Remus began to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next compartment James entered already had four people in it. One of them, a short, stocky boy with thick brown hair, was obviously quite pleased to see him.   
  
"James!" The brown haired boy moved over to make more room on the bench. "I thought you'd never come! Where've you been?"  
  
James laughed. "A few places, Peter." He looked around at the other three people, who all looked to be a few years older than himself. It was the boy sitting directly across from him, though, that caught his attention. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Reggie Black, right?"  
  
"I guess so. Dinner party, about a year ago, at your place?"  
  
Something clicked in James' head. "Hey, you must be Sirius' brother!" Of course.  
  
Reggie looked annoyed. "I try not to advertise it. You haven't met him have you? He wouldn't have been at your place, he usually stays home."  
  
James was surprised. "Yeah, I talked to him. Is he in disgrace or something?"  
  
"Close," said Reggie, grinning. "He's adopted, and when he was about three years old my parents looked into his ancestry. As it turns out, he's a relation of the Potters."  
  
James was shocked by this news, but he seemed to be the only one. The other three must have heard about it from Reggie already. Half-formed thoughts raced through James' mind: Does Sirius know? How closely related?  
  
"You can imagine the chaos that caused," continued Reggie. "No personal offense, James, but my parents were furious."  
  
James nodded. Although he was a Potter, and most of Peter Pettigrew's other friends were of the Black family or close to them, James and Peter's friendship was tolerated by most. The two had met and kept in touch by the pureblood parties thrown by their parents. However, as a general rule, the Black and Potter families did not get along.  
  
Reggie went on with the story. "My parents never told Sirius. He still has no idea. But he knows he's not really part of the family. He never comes to parties, or any social events really. He went to a public muggle school, when the rest of the family has always been home schooled. Otherwise he stays up in the attic most of the time. Sleeps there too. It's made him into quite a martyr, really." 


End file.
